


i think i hide it so well (everybody knows)

by l_grace_b



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, i just love their friendship, set during 2.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_grace_b/pseuds/l_grace_b
Summary: It's the hardest decision Wynonna's ever had to make. So she goes to Nicole for help.





	i think i hide it so well (everybody knows)

**Author's Note:**

> The growth in the relationship between Wynonna and Nicole might be one of my favorite parts of season 2, and I think Wynonna asking Nicole to arrange for the baby to be taken away to safety encapsulates that beautifully. Here's my take on it.

Wynonna kept her eyes focused on the snowy road before her, replaying the encounter with Jonas in her head.

***

_I'm gonna go down in history as the Revenant who got the heir…preggers._

_Not if we don't tell anyone._

***

_We always thought the best way to defeat the heir was to kill her. Lucky for us, she's a whore who defeated herself by letting one of us get inside of her._

***

_Do you know what we've done here? We've started a new race._

***

_What if he tells the rest of them?_

***

Nicole sat in the passenger seat, slouched against the window, the cool of the glass soothing her throbbing headache. She was clutching a bottle of water she'd been nursing on the drive home.

_'I always keep some in my trunk in case of emergencies,' Nicole had said, her words still slurring together slightly. 'Standard operating procedure.'_

_'I bet being driven home in your own police cruiser because you're half-drunk wasn't the emergency you were expecting,' Wynonna smirked._

Wynonna pulled up to Nicole's house. She nudged her awake.

"Rise and shine, Haught shots."

Nicole let out a low groan, peeling herself from the window. She rubbed her temples as she sat up. She cast a sideways glance toward Wynonna. "Thanks for driving me home," she said apologetically.

Wynonna gave a small shrug. "Gives you a few more minutes before Waverly unleashes her wrath about letting me drag you halfway across the Ghost River Triangle just to collect a spit sample."

Snow began to fall and cover the windshield. Nicole's house stood before them, looking picturesque in a fresh dusting of snow. 

"Do you want to wait inside? It's pretty cold out here," Nicole asked, her hand on the door handle.

Wynonna shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. "Waverly should be over soon to take me back to the homestead. She was going to stop in town and pick up some aspirin and Gatorade."

"Okay. I'll wait out here with you, then." Nicole leaned her head back against the headrest.

A comfortable silence fell over them, but there was an uneasiness that grew the longer they sat there. One that made Wynonna shift nervously in her seat.

Finally, after a few minutes, Wynonna spoke up.

"How sober do you feel, Haught?"

Nicole winced and shook her head briskly, sitting up again. "Enough to probably pass a rookie DUI stop. Still hungover, though."

Silence again. Wynonna's fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel. She took a steadying breath before continuing. "I need to ask you something."

Noting the seriousness in the other woman's tone, Nicole shifted in her seat to face Wynonna. 

"I'm listening."

Wynonna looked over at Nicole. "First of all, no matter what, don't try to talk me out of it," she pleaded.

"Okay…"

Wynonna faced forward and took another deep breath. "How good are you at witness protection?"

"Alright, I guess? Shouldn't you talk to Dolls about this, though? He's the one with all of the covert ops training."

"No, it needs to be you, Nicole," Wynonna insisted. "Out of all of us, you're the most disconnected from this shit. Can you do it or not?"

Nicole narrowed her eyes at Wynonna as she thought. "I know some people from back in the city. Probably just need to make a few phone calls."

"How soon can you put something together?"

"I mean, there's a lot that goes into it--"

"Can it happen in a few weeks?" Wynonna interrupted.

Nicole caught Wynonna eyeing her belly. Nicole set her jaw, but her eyes grew sympathetic. She sat in silence and let Wynonna continue.

"After what happened today, this baby…" Wynonna lay a hand on her belly. "They can't find it." She looked at Nicole, her eyes shining with tears.

Nicole didn't ask who 'they' was, but she just nodded in agreement. "No. No, they can't." 

"And it deserves to grow up away from all of this. No demons. No creepy face-stealing witches. No curse."

Again, Nicole nodded. "I'll get on it first thing tomorrow when I get to the station. I'll let you know when it's all set up."

"Thank you," sighed Wynonna. "One more thing."

"Anything."

"I need you to keep this between just the two of us."

Nicole furrowed her brow. "But what about Waver--"

"You _cannot_ tell Waverly," said Wynonna sternly.

"Wynonna, you know I can't lie to her--"

"Please, Nicole," said Wynonna, reaching over to grab the officer's arm. "Sister or girlfriend or not, the more people who know means there's a chance of someone else finding out the plan. I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I thought I had any other choice."

"Okay. I promise. You have my word." Nicole grasped Wynonna's hand and squeezed it.

Wynonna brushed Nicole's hand away and leaned over the middle console as far as her belly would allow, wrapping her arms around Nicole.

"Thank you."

Nicole gave Wynonna a gentle squeeze back before they parted.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I'd make a deal with a cop," Wynonna chuckled.

The two women gazed out over the hood of the car, where almost an inch of snow had already accumulated.

"You sure you want to do this?" Nicole asked earnestly.

"No," said Wynonna quietly, "But I think it's the only way to keep it safe from all of this."

Nicole shook her head. "You're a superhero, you know?" 

"And you've been hanging out with my sister too much."

Nicole gave Wynonna a questioning look.

"Nevermind."

The low rumbling of an engine interrupted them. Waverly's Jeep crawled up the snowy driveway, stopping behind the cruiser.

"Go," Wynonna waved a hand dismissively. "I'll let my sister take care of you."

"And probably yell at me for getting drunk when I was supposed to be watching you."

"No she won't," Wynonna assured. "She'll just be glad that you're okay. That we're all okay."

As Nicole moved to open the door, Wynonna caught her by the arm again. "Thank you, Nicole. For everything you did for me today. All of it."

The corners of Nicole's mouth turned up in a small smile. "I know you're thinking I'm probably doing this for Waverly, but I'm not. I'm doing it for you."

Nicole opened her door and began to climb out as Waverly, clutching a grocery bag, approached the vehicle.

"You sure you can do this?" Wynonna called to her.

Nicole bent down to glance into the car one last time. "I've got you, Earp." And she slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
